The Legend of Nightshade & Xavier: Journey into The Unknown
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: Nightshade and Xavier are lost in AmberGround. As they venture through the country, they discover new things and meet new people as they try to find their way back to the dragon realms, preferably unharmed and alive. A short Legend of Xavier and Nightshade story. NO FLAMES! rated t for use of mild language.


Me: Hey! Starting from scratch with fresh ideas! It'll take place after 'The Beginning'.

Xavier: That's great! Going on a rewrite spree, though.

Me: yes, i know.

Nightshade: Cannon story is mostly being lengthened.

Me: Yup. It didn't seem right for it to be so short. But anyways, Thanks for the click. Oh. another surprise for you all.

Shade & Xave: What?

Me: Gonna involve you two being humanized.

Shade & Xave: *jawdrop*

Nightshade, Xavier © FrostTheDragoness

Lag seeing, Niche ©Unknown(to me)

* * *

Three children lay in the snow. One has yellow streaked purple hair and tan skin. His cloths are a short-sleeved hooded jacket with a long-sleeved yellow-orange shirt underneath. He has purple shorts and boots. A chain looped around his right side. Small bits of cloth on the back of his jacket shaped like little yellow-orange wings and a long strip of cloth with a gold colored piece on the end, hangs from his belt, looking like a tail to anyone that looked close enough.

The other was a smaller-than-average girl with long black hair. Two shorter bits of hair were angled towards her nose and a dark grey color. She had oval rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her clothes are black vest, red long-sleeved dark red shirt, the sleeves long and flowy. She wore a skirt that split one both sides and leggings. Her shoes were dark grey flat-soled, knee-high boots. She also wore gloves that were the same shade of grey as her boots. She, like the boy, had bits of wing shaped, dark red cloth on her jacket and a long strip of cloth with a silver bit at the end. The final was the size of a eight year old, he had short, wild gold hair, short sleeved shirt and shorts. He had a pair of white sneakers.

Xavier's POV

I shiver and snuggle closer to the warmth behind me. I jolt awake. I can't feel my tail or my wings. I shoot straight up. I look around. The hell is this place? Can't even tell the time... it ain't natural, I tell you. Normally, i'd be on a 'freak the hell out' mode, as my dad, Wisp and Haze call it. I can't help it. YOU try waking up, in a strange place, not knowing what the HELL is going on. Let me tell ya, sucks ass. I look at the girl I'd been sleeping against. I just knew that it was Nightshade. No one else could pull off black and dark red as well. She's too damn adorable. I can't help it. I bend down and shake her.

"Shade. Get up, gotta go." I say, still shaking her.

Nightshade swats at me. I growl. That's the same, at least. I lean down and grab her arms, looping them around my neck. I loop my own arms around her thighs for better grip. I use a foot to nudge the gold form that could only be Sparx.. Sparx opens an eye and looks at me. He jumps up.

"What the heck!?" He screams.

I hit Sparx in his arm. "Shut the hell up. Don't know what kind of shit's out here."

"Sorry. I'm just confused." Sparx mutters.

I nod. "I'm confused too."

I start walking forward. The ground shakes beneath our feet.

"Sparx! Run!" I shout, turning to run.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?" Sparx screams.

I look back. THE FUCK!? A giant insect!? And i thought the ones back home were big…

"SHADE! Please wake up!" I scream, Panic filling my head.

I felt lighter. I look to my left to see Nightshade running alongside me. I smile.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened." Nightshade said softly, Her voice like satin to me.

"Thank the ancestors you're awake. Now let's take this thing down." I grin.

Nightshade nodded and jumped, the small wings enlarging to their regular size and appearance. I skid to a stop and stomp and the ground. Next thing i know, I'm holding a big ass weapon. I aim it and, as if my... hands already knew what to do and pulled the trigger. A huge green needle like projectile shot towards the thing, and next to it was a pure black one. The projectiles bounced off the insect like it was nothing. Nightshade lands next to me, observing the thing. The fuck do we do know, I do not know. I snap back to reality when another projectile, this time a red one, hit the thing. But instead, the insect basically fell apart.

"That was a close one." Sparx said under his breath.

"Any longer and that thing would have gotten us." Nightshade murmured.

This country don't like visitors much… That much is obvious… Painfully obvious.

"Are you all Okay?" A kid with white hair asked.

"We are alive thanks to you." Nightshade said kindly.

"I hate this place. Can't tell the time of day, Damned giant whatever-the-hell-they-ares… Ancestor damned giant bugs…" I trailed off, feeling Nightshade's glare.

"I'm sorry for his attitude. He's always been a bit rude." Nightshade apologizes.

Now it's my turn to glare. Me and Nightshade stand there, glaring at each other.

"Hey. Sorry 'bout them. I'm Sparx, by the way. The purple is Xavier and the black is Nightshade." Sparx introduces us.

Both me and Nightshade hit Sparx. I turn to the kid.

"Where the hell are we?" I ask.

"Well, This is AmberGround. I was on my way to deliver a letter." The kid says surely.

I facepalm. "With those fucking overgrown pests? You're a brave kid, i'll give you that. What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Lag seeing!" Lag bows.

I raise a brow. "Why're you bowin'? We ain't that important."

Lag smiles apologetically. I wave it off. A golden haired girl walks up to lag. Something lays on her head. There's something off about that girl… No clue what though. Nightshade smiles at the girl.

"Hello." Nightshade says Cautiously.

The girl didn't speak. Nightshade shoots straight up. Reactions like that put me on edge.

"We have to go. Now." Nightshade says urgently.

Me and Sparx nod, knowing the reason of her urgency. Nightshade is the first to run. Me and everyone else follow close behind. This is turning out to be one hell of a day. Full of excitement and danger. Just how i want to start a day.

* * *

Me: Talk about sour.

Xave: Nothing new there.


End file.
